


You feel watched...

by NinaBeena



Series: Reader and her totally not a yandere Sans... [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cause Sans is NEVER a creeper, Drugging, First time murder, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Mild panic, More than one stalker, Murder, Other, Other guy is just creepy, Reader feels watched, Reader is still the sweetest, Sans is a thoughtful stalker, Sans is the only one allowed to follow you home, Void- the ultimate body dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: and maybe a little followed, nothing Sans can't fix!





	You feel watched...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~
> 
> This was suggested by Punny_Fan, though I feel like its more creepy and bloody than funny '^-^
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

It'd been a couple weeks since you'd started working at Muffet's and you felt great! You'd managed to win over all the usuals with your good-natured attitude and ability to remember their usual orders.

You'd even made an effort to match Papyrus in his punning, not that you could keep up for very long...

Not to mention you were fantastic friends with Sans, seeing him almost every night when he came to grab Papyrus. He would sit for a few and talk to you whenever you had a free moment.

You learned a lot about him and he had even invited you to hang out with his other friends on the days you weren't working, teasing you about your love of anime and commenting how you'd probably get along great with someone named Undyne.

You waved goodnight to Muffet and slipped your earbuds into your ears as you started making your way back home. The only thing you hated about your job was that you got off so late, and you were afraid of the dark.

You weren't sure when it started, but you could've sworn you were being watched. It didn't feel creepy, more like whoever it was, was protecting you.

You were grateful.

~~~

Sans made sure to walk you home every night, even if you didn't know he was there, it still made him feel better to know that you were getting home safe.

But he'd noticed something recently.

Someone else had been following you.

It started shortly after he started walking you home, soft footsteps that fell into line with your own, easily concealing them if you were to take out your earbuds.

But Sans wouldn't fall for such sneaky tactics!

His eyelights flickered from shadow to shadow until he finally caught sight of movement in the alleyway you'd just passed, a barely there shift of black on black before it detached itself from the wall and crept behind you, close enough that the person could reach out and touch you.

He blinked and they were gone, melting into the alleyway beside your apartment building before completely disappearing.

Sans couldn't stop watching the shadows, completely missing how you seemed to be looking at the alleyway as well, confused about something.

Maybe the odd feeling of being followed was all in your head?

~~~

It'd been a week and you couldn't shake the feeling each night that you were being followed home, it was starting to make you a bit paranoid...

Papyrus seemed to know there was something wrong and you felt you couldn't lie to him, not that you wanted to, he was a really great guy and he always listened to your problems...

But you didn't want to worry him with your silly imagination.

So you kept quiet, though the feeling of being followed was getting worse, and you could've sworn that you felt something brush against your back the other night.

You really hoped it was just nothing...

~~~

Sans had had enough, he'd gathered as much information as he could on the person, and his information was quite extensive.

The boy was a cashier at your favorite coffee house and also worked part-time at the docks. He lived in the same building as you. He lived on his own and had no immediate living relatives, basically all on his own.

There was more of course; physical description, hospital records, previous work experience, Sans knew everything there was to know about the kid.

Except why he continued to follow you home...

So why not just ask him? Sans knew that he wasn't your friend, he'd never seen you talk to him outside of ordering your drink and wishing him a good day, so he couldn't be walking you home like Sans was.

**_Because Sans was your friend, he only wanted to make sure you were safe after all..._ **

So he thought he'd invite the kid to have a friendly chat, in an abandoned warehouse, while tied to a chair, and maybe a little unconscious...

**_Ok, maybe this wasn't as friendly as he first planned..._ **

Sans tsked softly as the kid groaned, sluggishly pulling at his bindings before his situation seemed to dawn on him.

The kid tried to jerk upright, and Sans frowned at the way his eyes couldn't seem to focus past the haze of the sedatives, before he slumped back against the chair with a soft whimper.

Sans clicked his teeth in annoyance before grabbing a fistful of the kid's hair and yanking it back, giving a wide grin as he yelped at the sudden pain and seemed to finally focus his hazy eyes. "Hello There! Wowie! It's Great To Meet Another Friend Of Y/n's..." His grin dropped into a disappointed frown. "That Is, If You Were Her Friend At All. Would You Like To Tell Me Why You've Been Following Her Home? You Are Making Her Feel Very Unsafe, And I Don't Like That."

The kid still seemed out of it, mouth moving slowly with only slurred mumbles slipping past.

His socket twitched before he took a step away, carefully shoving a gag in the boy's mouth before letting his head slump back to his chest.

He should've done more research on the sedative, now he'd have to wait for it to wear off further before he could finally get some answers, maybe he should check on you while he waits?

He stepped through the void and onto your fire-escape, peering at you through the window. The sun was just barely beginning to rise and was softly filtering into your bedroom, casting a warm glow over your sleeping figure.

Good, you needed your sleep, you didn't seem like you were getting enough lately. Maybe he'd get you some soothing tea? He knew the Queen was skilled in making teas, maybe he'd ask for her opinion...

He realized he'd been watching you for longer than he'd wanted to when you started to stir, so with one last look he stepped back into the warehouse, just in time for him to watch the human boy smash the wooden chair against a concrete pillar, effectively freeing himself.

If Sans hadn't been there, watching him...

Sans frowned at the remains of the old chair, a spare that he and Paps had decided to leave in the underground when they'd moved to the surface.

**_It hurt a little to see it shattered so easily..._ **

Sans focused back on the kid, plastering a wide grin on his face as he gripped the kid's soul and slammed him into the same concrete pillar, the ropes that had fallen beside the shattered chair glowed with blue magic and slithered up the boys from, quickly tightening as the held him in place. "That Was Very Rude Of You!"

The kid stared in terror as Sans stepped closer, easily towering over him. "W-what do y-you want?"

"I Want To Know Why You Are Following My Friend Home. You Are Not Her Friend And Clearly Have No Reason Too."

The kid froze before lurching against the ropes and snarling up at Sans. "Shes _mine_! I know she is! She's my soulmate and its only a matter of time before she realizes it!" He grinned madly as Sans met his eyes. "I'll make her see it, she was made for me, I know it, I knew it since the first time I met her. She's-"

" _ **Mine.**_ " Sans murmured, sockets dark as his grin tugged upwards. "She Would Never Belong To A Pathetic Excuse Of A Creature Like You." He leaned down and the kid whimpered as he felt the temperature dropped around him. "You Will Stay Away From Her, Or There Will Be Consequences."

The kid giggled softly before the sound devolved into hysterical cackling. "Y-you want me t-to stay away?! What? S-so you can g-get to her? You're a monster! She'll n-never fall for-"

He choked on his words, and a bit of blood, as his gaze fell to the bone lodged in his chest, red spilling out around it and marring its pristine color.

_Was... was he dying?_

Sans cursed softly as the boy coughed and sprayed red across his shirt, the color startling bright against the blue. It took him a moment to realize what he'd done as he stared at the attack lodged in the kid's stomach.

**_He... he killed him... but why didn't he feel anything?_ **

**_No, that's not right. he felt... good, satisfied, he protected you from this person, the same person who said they would force you to love them, he did good!_ **

He chuckled softly as he dematerialized the attack, more than happy with the way the human's body slumped against the ropes.

He surveyed the area before untying the ropes and hefting the body over his shoulder, ripping open a hole to the void and tossing the corpse in before slamming it shut.

While his and Paps magic kept them protected against the effects of the void, the same couldn't be said for anything else tossed in there.

He stepped through the void and straight into the laundry room of their house, not really finding it a good idea to walk home with the state his clothes were in.

Unfortunately, it seemed to be one of Papyrus's better days, and he had decided he'd help out Sans with the laundry.

The taller skeleton stared down at his elder brother in horror as he caught sight of the blood splattered everywhere, eyelights disappearing as his bones started to rattle.

"s-sans-s?

Sans cursed and ripped the shirt over his head before pulling Papyrus to his chest, gently petting his skull as his soul pulsed waves of comforting magic. "Shhh, I Am Perfectly Fine Papy, I Am Unharmed,"

"the b-blood-"

"It Was From A Human That I Encounted On My Morning Run, They Tripped And Broke Their Nose. I Healed Them, But They Coughed And Got Blood All Over Me, There's No Reason To Be Worried."

Was it wrong that Sans felt more guilt lying to Papyrus than he did killing the human?

Sans held his brother for a while longer before sending him back to bed with the promise that he would bring him up breakfast when it was ready.

**_He'd have to plan better next time, he didn't want to scare his brother like that again, not if he could help it._ **

~~~

For some reason the barista that knew your order hadn't been around lately, but at the same time, the strange feeling that you being followed was replaced by a more protected vibe, like you had a guardian angel watching over you.

Still, you asked Sans if he minded walking you home from work, not really wanting to run the risk of someone actually hurting you.

He seemed almost smug about it before he was back to his usual cheery self, agreeing and offering you a friendly hug, making you giggle and Muffet coo at the two of you.

You'd never felt safer...

**Author's Note:**

> Want to come visit me at my hovel to chat or offer suggestions?
> 
> https://ninabeena97.tumblr.com/ <\--- I'm usually derping over here!


End file.
